90210_usafandomcom-20200215-history
The Porn King
The Porn King is the 4th episode of Season 2 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis NO MORE LIES! – Dixon (Tristan Wilds) and Sasha (guest star Mekia Cox, "Bones") continue their whirlwind romance by driving to Napa for the weekend, but on the return trip a flat tire leads to a trunk of porn and a bunch of lies. Annie's (Shenae Grimes) confident attitude quickly disappears when she realizes that Jasper (guest star Zach Sherman), the nephew of the man she hit on prom night, is a student at West Beverly. Navid (Michael Steger) continues to run the Blaze News and assigns Silver (Jessica Stroup) and Gia (guest star Rumer Willis) to interview Jasper for a news piece about his uncle. Things get steamy when Adrianna (Jessica Lowndes) confides in Teddy (guest star Trevor Donovan), resulting in Adrianna and Navid finally spending the night together. Liam (Matt Lanter) finally finds a way to get revenge on Jen (guest star Sara Foster) and reveals the truth to Naomi (AnnaLynne McCord) about their night together at prom. Rob Estes, Lori Loughlin and Ryan Eggold also stars Summary Navid and Adrianna share dessert at a restaurant. Navid calls in the waiters who arrive carrying three trays, one which is covered. Adrianna asks what is under the third tray. The waiter uncovers it and reveals a tennis ball. Navid morphs into Teddy. He says that he has a treat for her, takes off his shirt and shows off his abs. Adrianna wakes up from her dream and finds that she is in journalism club with Navid next to her. Dixon and Sasha listen to music in bed after making love. Dixon gets a call from Navid. He asks about the charges he put on his account. Dixon says that he is living a dream, but Navid says he is living a lie. Dixon thanks Navid for covering for him. Dixon hangs up after Sasha asks him to join her in the shower. Naomi finds Liam waiting in the lobby of the beach club. He says that he is going out surfing with Teddy. He says that he never had sex with Annie. Jen arrives and tells him that neither one of them can trust him. Back in journalism club, a student suggests they do a story on the homeless man that was hit by a car. They learn that the man just left $100,000 to the school. Adrianna's mom Constance asks her why she hasn't spoken to her agent in a while. Constance says that she called and got her an audition for a television pilot. She says that if she doesn't try out, her agent will drop her. The next day at school, Naomi calls Annie a skank as she walks by. Mark asks Annie if she wants to go out later, but she turns him down. She sees Silver interviewing, Jasper, the nephew of Joe Herman the homeless man Annie ran over. Annie learns that Joe used to attend the school. Jasper says that his uncle was schizophrenic. Jasper recognizes Silver as the mentally ill girl who made a movie. Silver asks if the police have a lead on his uncle's case. He says that to the police, his uncle was a piece of garbage. Silver says that the person who killed him was a piece of garbage. Harry asks Navid where Dixon is since he hasn't seen him for a while. Dixon runs in and tells Navid that he was looking for him. Teddy asks Adrianna if she wants to grab lunch. Adriana says that she has abs...err labs, then leaves. While having lunch with his parents, Liam's mom shows him a picture of a lady in a magazine and asks if he recognizes her. On the beach, Dixon tells Navid and Teddy that he has really connected with Sasha. He says he is going to tell her the truth about his age when the time is right. Later that evening, Liam meets with Jen as she returns from a date. She tells her date to go inside as she meets with Liam. He shows her a picture of her in an European tabloid. He says he knows that she posed as royalty, married a rich guy, then left him penniless. He orders Jen to tell Naomi the truth about them or he will show her the photo. Jen asks him to give her 24 hours. Adrianna tells Navid that she might sneak out and go on an audition during school hours. She says her agent will drop her if she doesn't go. Navid tells Adrianna that she is an amazing actress. She says that girls like her are very common. Teddy sits down to hang out with them. He asks Navid for some fries and reaches over Adrianna to grab some. Adrianna becomes uncomfortable and takes off. Annie tells Jasper that she is sorry about his uncle. Jasper asks if she knew him and she says no, then leaves. Silver asks Teddy for a comment since he was the one who found Joe's body. Teddy jokes around about homeless life which upsets Silver. Teddy says that he doesn't want to talk anymore. Silver says that he should be careful since someone was murdered. Later, Ryan takes attendance in class and sees that Adrianna is not there. Navid says that she is probably at the doctors. Jen asks Naomi to sit and talk with her. She says that she is married to a man named Olive. She says that she didn't tell her about Olive because she caught him with another woman. She says that she spent all of her money and now is broke. Naomi is upset that she has been paying for all of Jen's bills and asks when she is going to be paid back. Jen says that she is going to return to Olive where she will live with an open marriage. She says once she is back with Olive, she will pay her back. Naomi tells her that she is worried about her. She says that she doesn't want her to go back to a loveless marriage. Harry speaks to the press about Joe during his memorial. Annie looks at Jasper and starts to cry. Dixon drives Sasha on a date in Navid's sports car. Sasha says that she is not used to living the high life. She admits that she has debt and eats ramen noodles at home. She says that she feels real and honest around him. Dixon asks Sasha what she felt when she was in high school. She says that it was a long time ago, but knows she was dumb as dirt. She says that high schoolers are immature since they haven't done anything yet. The car gets a flat tire. Silver, Navid, Naomi, and Teddy have lunch together. Silver asks Teddy if he would like to sit down for an interview. Teddy says that there is an ongoing investigation and is not allowed to talk. She tells him that she is just a high school student and not a cop. Navid asks Adrianna if she went to the audition. She says she did and wants to keep her options open. She says he doesn't have to worry about her using drugs again. Navid says that her actions have ramifications and tells her that he was there during her rehab and pregnancy. Adrianna gets a phone call from her agent and learns that she got the part. Navid unenthusiastically congratulates her. Dixon calls Navid and asks for help with the car. He says he doesn't know how to change the tire. Sasha opens the trunk and calls Dixon over. She asks him why he has a trunk full of porn. She says that he is clearly a pervert. Dixon says that he is in the porn industry. Sasha says that she thought he was in the music business. He says that he is trying to get out of porn and move to music. He apologizes for not letting her know. She says that she feels embarrassed and asks if he is lying about anything else. Dixon says that he won't lie again. Jasper thanks Annie for coming to his uncle's memorial. He asks if she would like to go for a ride. He says he needs someone to talk to about his uncle. He confides that his death is finally hitting him. He says that as a kid, they used to watch a lot of movies together. As Jasper starts to leave, Annie agrees to go for a ride with him. Liam asks Jen if she confessed to Naomi. She says that she told Naomi that she is married and now is broke. She thanks him for forcing her hand. She tells him that Naomi will never believe that they slept together. At the beach club, Teddy sees Adrianna crying and asks if she is alright. She tells him that she got a part in a pilot, but doesn't know what to do. She says she loves acting, but it might be bad for her. She says that she is scared. Teddy gives her a hug. After a moment, they start to kiss. Silver walks in, catches them, then leaves. Adrianna tells Teddy that she made a mistake, then leaves. Annie and Jasper sit on the hood of a car and stare at the stars. He says that all of the things they think are important are in reality not. He says that the entire human race, including his uncle, is just a blip in time. He tells her not to worry about anything and just enjoy their time. Sasha drives one of her girlfriends to the front of Dixon's house. They see Dixon pull up in his own car and hug Debbie. They wonder what is going on. Adrianna tells Navid that she turned down the part. She says that she is in love with him. She says that her mom is working late and suggests that they have been waiting long enough. Adrianna takes him to bed. Jen and Ryan drink champagne at the house. Ryan asks how her day was. She says that it was hideous since high school kids are so annoying. Meanwhile at his house, Liam plays back his recording of Jen when she admitted that she slept with him. Starring :Rob Estes as Harry Wilson :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Ryan Eggold as Ryan Matthews :Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver :Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan :Matt Lanter as Liam Court :Lori Loughlin as Debbie Wilson Recurring cast :Trevor Donovan as Teddy Montgomery :Sara Foster as Jen Clark :Rumer Willis as Gia Mannetti :Blake Hood as Mark Driscoll :Mekia Cox as Sasha :Sarah Danielle Madison as Colleen Sarkossian :John Schneider as Jeffrey Sarkossian :Zachary Ray Sherman as Jasper Herman Guest starring :Maeve Quinlan as Constance Tate-Duncan :Tanisha Lynn as Sasha's Friend :Brad Bartram as Alexander :Terrence Edmonds as Gavin :Andrew Ducote as Nerdy Kid :Kody Corduan as Waiter Quotes :Adrianna: I think we've waited long enough :Navid: For...? :Adrianna: Yeah. :Sasha: Why do you have a trunk fool of porn?!? :Dixon: Porn is how I make my money. I'm pretty ashamed to even be associated with the "industry". :Silver: Just a homeless guy? :Teddy: Sorry. I meant an abode-challenged individual. :Adrianna: Do you know how many other girls there are just like me? :Navid: I do. Zero. :Navid: I don't do well under pressure. This is why I couldn't be a spy. I get all hive-y and honest :Dixon: Navid, my friend, I am living the dream :Navid: Dixon, my friend, you are living a lie. Music *"Closer" by Goapele *"Even After All" by Finley Quaye *"Girl Out West" by Speck Mountain *"Holiday" by Dizzee Rascal *"Low Life" by Scanners *"My Love Is" by Holly Golightly *"Random Fiction Xperience" by sheer.K *"Steppin' Up" by Terry Lynn & Johan Hugo *"The Moneymaker" by Rilo Kiley Photos 204teddy.jpeg 204nilver.jpeg 90210show224.jpg 204courts.jpeg 204clarksliam.jpeg Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 2